Crying the guilt away
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Hayner and Roxas are hanging out when Hayner brings up Roxas' past...it does not end up well.


Oblivion: Sorry for the long hiatus and it'll last a bit longer. Sorry guys…but I found this little angsty gem in my notebook and my friend (she knows who she is) inspired me to type this up. I would like to thank her. She's lifted a weight off my shoulders that I've been carrying around for years. She has shown me that no matter what there are still people there for you. I would like to commemorate this little Fic to her and her kindness. Thank you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Here is a story of a boy named Roxas. This is also a story of pain, anger, and guilt. You see Roxas had everything he could wish for. Great friends, a girlfriend, good grades, a good home, hell he was even planning for college! Sadly fate decided to be a little bitch and take it all away from him…oh, but I'm just rambling I'll start the story already.

Roxas' POV…

Me and my best friend Hayner made our way to our new hang out spot near Sunset Terrace he tried to initiate a conversation.

"So what was your home town like?" he asked.

I stopped in my tracks. I had been avoiding this for a while. Now that he's brought it up I start thinking about it. I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes already.

"Shit! I'm sorry man! You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" he tried to apologize but I ignored it.

"It's fine…I've been avoiding his for far to long…I'll tell you my story."

As I say this I can feel a light drizzle of rain. Great maybe the rain will hide my tears…I look over to Hayner who was guiltily listening.

"hehe, come on, I can't talk to you if you have such a long face" I try to joke…the mood doesn't lighten at all. I sigh and get it over with.

"It was the best few years I've had of my life and I took it all for granted. I lived in a two story house with a lot of family…had a quiet neighborhood, a beautiful girlfriend…I can still remember my friends and I would goof off during lunch." I chuckle at the small but fond memories, "but then all of that was taken away from me…THEY took it away."

The rain started to get heavier.

"Umm, Roxas? It's starting to rain." He said trying to change the subject because he knew it wouldn't end well…I ignored him.

"My best friend Axel and my girlfriend Xion…they were always there for me…we were an inseparable trio…and all that was taken away from me…"

The rain is pouring now but I didn't care.

"I had everything! I had a good life untill THEY took it all away!" I shouted into the sky.

"Who are they?" Hayner asked softly.

"My parents…"

Hayner nodded his head slightly.

"Sure…I've made new friends…but each time I talk to them I feel unbearable guilt weigh on my shoulder! I feel so much guilt because I feel like I've replaced them!"

"Well why don't you talk to them" Hayner said, thinking he had a good solution.

"Because…each time I talk to them I feel so much pain! So much pain because talking to them is a constant reminder of a life that has long past! A life I will never be able to go back to! A life which THEY ruined!"

"…" Hayner was speechless.

"THEM! Don't get me started on them! I have to live with THEM! Every god damn day I have to put up with their crap! THEY are so F**&ing oblivious! They walk around like they didn't just crush the hopes and dreams of their own child!"

"Calm down, it's okay" Hayner tried to console me but I didn't let him.

"Every day I bottle up these feelings! Every day! Every day I put on a mask with a plastered on smile and then pretend everything is okay…that everything is fine…but IT'S NOT! EVERY DAY I WAIT FOR THE PAIN TO STOP, FOR THE NIGHTMARE TO END, BUT IT NEVER DOES! I LONG FOR THE DAY OF MY DEATH, BUT YET I'M STILL HERE! And I ask myself…why? Why did this happen to me?"

By now the tram common has been flooded by the rain. I fall to the ground sobbing and wailing. Hayner sat there trying to console me but nothing he did worked. The rain finally stopped leaving the two of us soaking wet. I come to the realization of what I did. I stand up and so does Hayner.

"Hehe, I guess I cried so much I flooded the place" I tried to joke.

Hayner's grim expression didn't change.

"Come on lighten up!" I flash a fake smile towards him.

"Please don't pretend to smile any more. If you're gonna smile it should be for real." And with that he gave me a bear hug.

"Hey! If you want this you'd have to take me to dinner first!" this time I actually laughed.

"There we go! Much better. Maybe we should go and dry off…" he said pulling at his now soaked hair.

We set out towards my house to get some towels and to play some smash bros brawl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xion: hey guys. Oblivion isn't here at the moment…he's crying in the corner from rereading this old journal entry turned fic...Well, I would like to say a few words. If ANYONE has felt like this even remotely, just remember there is someone there for you! There will ALWAYS be someone there for you and don't forget.

Oblivion: *Wails in agony*

Xion: well have a nice day…I have to go comfort the cry baby.

Oblivion: I WANT TO GO BACK!

Xion: shhhhhh. *Pulls out the anesthetic* it's okay. *jabs needle into arm* there we go. He'll be out for about a week. Hey! His hiatus will be over by then! Lucky us! Have a nice day!


End file.
